botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Hectarion Mycenor
|rank_and_unit = |allegiance = }}Hectarion Mycenor is the Primarch of the IIIrd Legion - the Crimson Lions. History Physical Description Hectarion is the second largest Primarch of the Brotherhood of the Lost, being almost eye to eye with Daer'dd although Hectarion isn't anywhere near as broad as Daer'dd (mainly because Daer'dd is a giant. Hectarion is actually on the broad side for a primarch). While he's an inspirational presence for his sons and no slouch as a tactician, Hectarion is at his most dangerous in close combat and he is, alongside Raktra and Gwalchavad, one of the best close quarters fighters of the Brotherhood of the Lost Primarchs. Because of this, he doesn't hang back in battle and is instead in the vanguard, seeking out the enemies leaders wherever they are and killing them. However, unlike Angron, Hectarion isn't a one trick pony who fights and does nothing else (he'd also probably lose to Angron in a fight, in fact he does in his canon variation). He's more a barbarian king in space, and unlike Russ he doesn't just put on an act. He owns the role of barbarian king lock, stock and barrel, as evidenced by his empire, the Dominion. While he did learn the more modern aspects of Imperial bureaucracy from his brother and tutor, Alexandros Darshan VonSalim, he doesn't micromanage. Instead, he prefers to govern as the early Germanic kings did, offloading the more tedious elements of running an empire to his human bureaucracy while he deals with matters such as war (obviously) and dispensation of justice within the Dominion's borders. In spite of all of this, Hectarion harbours a secret which he doesn't share with any of his brothers until the Insurrection and even then, he only shares it with Alexandros and Pionius. Back when he was a king on his homeworld of Mycenae, he fought a bloodthirster, Ma'annan, in single combat. While he defeated and banished it, it successfully left a shard of itself inside him and while the Emperor managed to banish most of it, he couldn't banish all of it without obliterating Hectarion's soul. As a result, a shard of Ma'annan has stayed a part of Hectarion's soul. It is because of this that Hectarion has his unthinking loyalty. Other than a loyalty to his warlord, the first thing is that he feels the Emperor saved him from a slow degeneration into little more than a beast that was driven by a desire for bloodthirst and nothing more. Nothing Hectarion can ever do will pay off that debt in his eyes. Second, Hectarion feels as if he failed the Emperor. He was the only one of the Emperor's sons to be tainted by a daemon being melded with his soul and so Hectarion is driven by a desire to never fail again and, while it's often said Primarchs know no fear, Hectarion fears failure and feels that, of all the Emperor's sons, he has the most to prove. Hence his loyalty. Wargear Category:M Category:Imperial Characters